The Eltarian Princess
by FanaticaIVLife
Summary: A Vron story! Definite AU: A old friend is seen and mystery and confusion runs about the Zeo Rangers, along with a new enemy out to get the Princess? Who is this Princesss they speak of and more important why are they after her?
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note (AN): **Read it! Or take the chance of not understanding what's going on! **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Alright, for those people who don't know already, this is a Power Ranger story, I know you people are like, "what are you thinking!" but hey I really don't care. Anyway just a hint at you people who are willing to read this story, its set in an alternate universe(AU) meaning its totally different from the original plot line. In this story all the rangers are the same age, except for the rangers in the Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, S.P.D. and Mystic Force sagas. They're not in existence. In other words, all the rangers from Mighty Morphin to Wild Force have their Powers. Another thing to add, Merrick isn't from the past, I repeat not from the past, he received his powers with all the other rangers. Also, all rangers that do have their problems are around the same ages, in other words they're all teenagers, seeing as how that's how old the Zeo rangers were when they got their powers. Got a problem with it then don't read the story. So if you're still confused then you can ask me questions. But other than all that I'm done!


	2. Chapter 1

**_The Eltarian Princess_**

**Command Center  
**"You know we'll never forget you Kimberly." Tommy said holding her small hand in his and looking down at her with a frown. "I know" she said with a smile as she looked up at him. Giving him one last hug she looked at the rest of the rangers, including Katherine, who was taking her place, then up towards Zordon, their mentor. "Remember Kimberly, once a ranger, always a ranger" he said smiling at her. With that Kimberly turned to walk out of the Command Center, and that was the last time they all saw Kimberly Hart.

**1 year later:  
Angel Grove: Youth Center  
**An all familiar six note melody chimed from within the group, as the figure from which it came from looked around, he stood up and motioned to his friends around him to follow behind him. "We read you Zordon" he said into his watch like communicator, "Tommy, you and the other rangers need to report to the Command Center immediately." Tommy looked up to the others around him and nodded his head at them, in which they responded back with a nod. The six of them walked into a hallway and teleported to the Command Center.

**Command Center  
**Minutes later Tommy and gang arrived at the Command Center, "what's going on Zordon" Rocky asked as he stepped forward, looking up at Zordon in his energy tube. "We believe King Mondo has sent one of his commanders down to attack a nearby city" Zordon said looking down at the rangers. "What do you mean 'we believe'? Are you saying that it might not have been King Mondo?" Kat asked looking at Tommy then up at Zordon. "The reason we say that, is because we know that it wasn't King Mondo" a voice said from behind them. The rangers turned around to find their good friend Billy standing there with Alpha. "So who is it?" Tanya asked looking at Billy, "we're not quite sure, but we need to you find out." Billy said setting down some papers on the controls then placing his hands on his hips. "Got it" Tommy said, as he turned to face the other rangers. "It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy cried.

"Zeo Ranger 1: Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2: Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3: Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4: Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5: Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

**Reefside, California  
**As Kimberly Hart walked home from the high school that afternoon, she decided to take a short walk through the park. "Well well well, what do we have here" a voice said from behind her. Kimberly merely rolled her eyes and turned to face the figure and smirked, for she knew very well who the voice had come from. Out from behind a tree a man about 3 inches taller than her turned to face her with his arm crossed over his chest. He seemed all disconfigured with body armor all over him. "What do you want Nexus" Kim said as she dropped her things, knowing all to well she was going to get into a fight.

Just as soon as Kim was ready to fight, six beams of light appeared right before her. "What the…?" she said to herself as she stepped back. "Hold it right there!" one shouted catching Nexus's attention. "Well now looks like your father has given you new guardians, it's a shame they'll have to be destroyed" he said with a smirk on his face, "Heartless attack!" he exclaimed raising his sword up conjuring black, grey, and silver colored creatures. '_Power Rangers?_' Kim thought to herself, '_they're not supposed to be here_' she thought once more as she looked on at the battle.

"What are these things?" Tanya asked as she immediately kicked one in the face, knocking it down towards the ground, but only to find out that it had regenerated. "not a clue" Adam said as he did the same to another, and quickly backed away in a defensive position as he saw it regenerate as well. "Keep fighting guys, we've got to keep this under control" Tommy yelled from where he was as he fought on the so called Heartless. The battle raged on and Nexus was making his way back over to Kimberly once more. Suddenly the Gold Ranger saw his presence leaving the battle and followed suite, "hey, where do you think your going!" Jason said as he came up behind Nexus. Nexus turned to face the Gold Ranger, "well now, what do we have here, a drifter" he smirked, "you're not one to stay with the pack now are you Goldie" he said his smirk growing a bit. "Goldie?" Jason questioned his new nickname, "looks who's talking you girl" Jason said giving him a smirk of his own from behind his helmet. With that Nexus got enraged, "you think you can take me on?" he asked "let's just see how much skill you've got" and with that Nexus and Jason hurled towards each other. With a swish of Nexus's blade and Jason's dagger, Nexus seemed to be getting the better end of this battle. '_Jason?_' Kim thought as she noticed the fighting style of her old ranger comrade. '_It can't be, can it?_'

As Jason and Nexus battled on a while longer, the other rangers were having their troubles with the Heartless. "They're too strong!" Kat shouted as she struggled with one and as another came around she was knocked to the ground with a thump. "Kat!" shouted Tommy, as he saw her fall he rushed over to fight off the creatures, "you alright" he asked as he helped her up. "Yea" she said "they're too strong Tommy, we have to retreat" Tommy sighed and looked up at the other rangers struggling with the Heartless. Suddenly he and Kat were pulled up by the creatures and as if they were being taken as prisoners, lined them up in front of Jason's and Nexus's battle. "Jase!" Tommy exclaimed as he tried to break free from the creature, "oh don't worry, you're friend wont get to badly damaged" a voice said from beside him. "Tommy looked up to see a womanly figure dressed in a sort of skimpy black leather outfit which consisted of a short tank top, short black shorts and black boots that came up to mid thigh. "Who are you and what do you want?" Rocky asked as he looked over at her, "oh don't worry about that, but since you're here, I want to see the real you" she said smiling as she walked over in front of them, and with a wave of her hand they were all powered down. "How?" Rocky said once more, this time a lot more shocked, "wait a minute, you're not the same rangers from…" the lady started looking at the rangers. She then turned to the battle behind her.

As Nexus raised his sword he slashed straight through Jason causing Jason to power down and fall straight in front of Kim. '_Jason!_' Kim exclaimed within herself. "What!" Nexus exclaimed as he looked at Jason on the ground. "Nexus leave him, get the princess and be over with it!" shouted the lady from behind her. "Now wait just a minute" Jason said weakly as he slowly got up. "We're not exactly done with our battle" he said finally getting up on his feet, his back actually faced to Nexus. Looking up Jason saw Kim standing before him, "Kim" he said in a bit of a shock. This of course was said loud enough for a certain Red Zeo Ranger to hear him, '_Kim?_' Tommy thought looking directly at where Jason was at, '_no it couldn't be, could it?_' The other rangers looked over from Tommy back to the figure in front of Jason.

As Jason looked on at Kim, he slowly began walking towards her, "is it really you?" he asked as he began to smile. Kim stood there and smiled back at him, but noticed how Nexus was coming in on Jason. Jason had been too surprised to even noticed Nexus behind him, he had completely forgotten about him and their battle. "Jason watch out!" cried Kimberly as Nexus closed in on him. He then raised his sword and gave Jason another slash with his blade and sent him flying towards Kim once more, this time landing unconscious. "Jason!" cried Kim as well as the other rangers who were struggling to get free to help their teammate. As Kim ran towards Jason, she kneeled down to help him, "why do you insist on helping people weaker than you Princess" the lady said as she walked up next to Nexus with a smirk on her face. "Are you crazy Galaxia!" she shouted at the lady as she looked up from Jason, "he's unarmed and yet you and Nexus tend to finish him, he's done nothing to you!" she shouted as she looked back down at him, "what is wrong with you people!" she shouted once more before getting up from where she was. "He said we weren't done with our battle, so I decided to finish him" Nexus said sheathing his blade properly, "besides he was in my way of destroying you."

Kim couldn't take in any longer, she looked down at Jason on the ground, and then over to the other rangers who were being held prisoner. "You know you'll never be able to do that" she said looking up at Nexus and Galaxia "and what makes you think that" Galaxia said giving Kim a glare. Kim looked from Galaxia to Nexus and back to Galaxia, "because I say it so, and whatever I say, goes" Kim said with a glare back at Galaxia with a smirk added as well. "If you deem it so Princess" Galaxia said conjuring her staff and firing a beam at Kim. With that Kim jump up and back doing a back flip to dodge it. "But remember Princess, you don't have any way of stopping me" she said as she fired another beam towards Kim. This time as Kim dodged the beam '_we'll just see about that_' she thought to herself as she stood up and faced Galaxia. "So have you decided to fight back yet" Galaxia said with another smirk "no actually, something better" Kim said as she raised her hands up to the sky. "I've decided to send you back" she said as energy began gathering in her hands "and how do you plan on doing that" Nexus stated walking up next to Galaxia from where he was. "Like this!" Kim exclaimed as she finally collected enough energy and sent it towards Galaxia and Nexus. The two of them didn't have enough speed to dodge the beam so it hit them dead on. "You will pay for this Princess, just you wait!" Galaxia shouted back as she and Nexus disappeared. Kim smiled as she watched them disappear, along with the Heartless, which caused the other rangers to fall on their faces. As she looked down to where Jason was she saw some of the other rangers helping him up. With that Kim decided that this should be the time to leave, "Kim where're you going!" a voice shouted from behind her. As she turned around she saw that it was Rocky, '_Rocky you sure do know how to spoil a good exit_' she thought as she smiled and waved back at him.

Rocky motioned for her to come on over to the others, when she felt the vibrating of her cell phone. As she got it out from her back pocket, she looked at the screen where the word '_HOUSE_' could be read. She looked down at the ground before looking back up at the others who were waiting for her come over. '_Thank you mom_' she thought as she waved her cell phone at them and turned to walk away. Noticing her walking way, Jason looked over at the others, "I'll get her" he said as he began to run towards her. "Hello" Kim said as she answered her phone, "hey where are you" a voice asked through the phone, "Merrick?" she said confused and surprised as she turned around seeing Jason running at her, "yea it me, you sound surprised" he laughed "well I sort of am" she said smiling, and just as he was about to speak "hold that thought will you" she said putting the phone down and looking at Jason. "Hey where are you going?" Jason asked looking at her confused. "My mom wants me to get home, I was supposed to be back like an hour ago, so I'll talk to you later" she said. Jason nodded "alright then, I'll just tell the others, it was good to see you again Kim" he said smiling; "yea" she said smiling back at him. With that Jason gave her a hug and turned to run back to the others. "You there" she asked into her phone, "I'm here, and you're such a liar Kim" Merrick said "oh shut up!" Kim said laughing and turning around heading for home.

"So what exactly happened?" Adam asked as Jason returned from where he was talking to Kim, "her mom called her, said something about needing to be home about an hour ago" Jason said catching his breath a bit. "You sure she was telling the truth Jase?" Tommy asked looking from where Kim was to where Jason is standing before him. "Yea, I'm pretty positive, I mean Kim can't tell a lie that well, believe me, if she did then I would've seen it on her face" he said looking over at Tommy. "Guys did it seem weird to you that Kim knew those people who attacked us?" Kat asked looking at her fellow Ranger comrades. "Now that you mention it" Rocky stated looking a bit confused "she did know who there were and all" he said once more looking towards Tommy. "Let's head back," Tommy sighed "hopefully Alpha and Zordon know what's going on" Tommy said as he looked up from the ground at the others. With that the rangers lined up and teleported back to the Command Center.

**AN: That's chapter 1 please tell me what you think thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kimberly continued to walk towards her house, and as she arrived, she walked up to the front door and just as she was about to put her key in, the door swung open. "Kim!" Merrick shouted as he pulled her inside, "Merrick!" Kim exclaimed as she was dragged up to him giving him a big hug, "I missed you" Merrick said as he returned the embrace. "I missed you too" she said as she hugged him tighter. It had been about a three months since Kim had last seen Merrick and when she did, they didn't actually leave off on good terms… but nonetheless they were still close. "Kimberly is that you" a voice said from inside the house. Kim and Merrick both let go of each other and Kim turned to walk into the house, "yes mom" she said as she turned into the kitchen seeing her mom at the stove. "Good, now you can help Merrick with setting the table" Kim let out a giggle, '_same old mom_' she thought as she turned around and took Merrick by the hand, leading him to where the silverware and dishes were.

"So tell me again why you're here?" Kim asked Merrick as she set down a plate "well I'm on strict orders from your father" he said as he set down a plate of his own. Kim looked up from the plate she just set down to him, '_what_' she thought giving him a small glare as she watched him layout the silverware. As Merrick finished he looked up at her "what" he asked as she stood across from her on the other side of the table "strict orders" she asked still looking at him with the same glare as before. Merrick shook his head "Kim it isn't like that" he began as he walked his way over to the other side. Kim's glare followed him all around to back to where he now stood before her. "Kim" Merrick paused "they're back" he finished as he gave her a serious look in which Kim shook her head and turned around heading for the living room. "You don't seem too surprised or worried for that matter" Merrick said as he followed her, "that's because I'm not" she said as she walked over towards the loveseat and picking up a magazine she took a seat. Merrick stood there watching her as she opened the magazine, "want to explain" he said as she sat down next to her "not really" she said as she continued to flip through the magazine. Merrick shook his head once again as he quickly snatched the magazine from Kim's hand "hey" Kim exclaimed as the magazine left her hand. She gave another one of her infamous glares at him "Kim, I'm being serious" Merrick said as he laid the magazine back on the coffee table in front of them. Kim took in a deep breath and sighed "I ran into them today" she said turning away her head away from Merrick. Merrick's eyes widened "what, why didn't you tell me" he exclaimed as he stood up from the loveseat. "Well it's not like I knew you were here or anything" Kim responded doing the same as she looked at him. Merrick sighed "sorry, it's just that you know how I'm worried" he said looking up over at her "how you get paranoid" she said laughing a bit as she smiled at him. Merrick shook his head and turned around "things have definitely changed since then haven't they Kim" he said turning his head back a bit and then walking off before she could give her answer.

**Command Center**

Tommy shook his head as he looked down at the data Billy and Alpha pulled up on the Ranger Grid. 'What are you hiding Kimberly' he asked himself as he stared on remembering the fight back in Reefside Park. "Tommy" a voice said behind him, and as Tommy turned around he saw Billy standing before him "what are you doing here so late" Billy asked walking over to him. Tommy turned back to the data "she's hiding something Billy, I just know it" Tommy said picking up a sheet of data. "The data sheets may not show it, but I know she is." Billy looked a bit uncomfortable with the conversation for he knew what Kim was doing all along, but decided to let Kim tell them the whole story "look there's nothing to worry about" Billy said taking the sheets from Tommy "I'm sure if she is hiding something, that she's got it all under control" he finished as he packed away the sheets that were on the consol. Tommy looked up from the consol to Billy "hope your right" he said as he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Do me a favor Tommy" Billy said looking over at him "what's that" Tommy asked looking up at Billy "get some sleep" Billy said turning to walk out of the Command Center. Tommy nodded as he followed Billy out of the Command Center, but just as they walked out a flashing light came about on the consol.

**Angel Grove Youth Center**

"Hey Tommy" Kat said as she saw Tommy walk into the Youth Center "hey" he said as he yawned "you alright" Rocky asked looking over at him from where he sat at the table. Tommy gave him nod "yea just stayed up to late last night" he said as he took a seat next to Kat at the table. Kat was over concerned for her boyfriend, who hadn't been himself since that fight in Reefside Park, that happened to reveal Kimberly, and just looked on at Tommy as he rested his head in his arms on the table. "Hey guys" a familiar voice rang out as Ernie, the owner of the Juice Bar in the Youth Center came up beside their table "hey Ernie" a crowd of the voices around the table exclaimed as they looked up at him, all aside from Tommy of course, who still had his head rested on the table "what's with him" Ernie asked as he pointed down at Tommy, "late night" Kat said as she looked from Ernie to Tommy "hm well here are your drinks" Ernie said as he placed down several cups "thanks Ernie" Adam and Rocky exclaimed as they reached in for their drinks. "You're welcome" Ernie said as he returned back to the counter at the front"hey Tommy you sure you're doing alright" Tanya asked as he looked at Tommy from where she sat across from him beside Adam "yea" Tommy said as he lifted himself up and leaning back in his chair "you sure bro" Jason called out as he turned to face Tommy as well looking on at him with concern just as Kat was. "I don't know why, but I know she's hiding something" Tommy said as he stared on blankly at the table's center. "Still on that" Jason exclaimed as he pulled forward in his chair "is that what you were doing last night" Jason continued as he rested his arms on the table. "I'm telling you, there was something weird as to why those two referred to her as 'Princess'" Tommy stated as he looked on around at the others from where he sat. "Look I know you find it weird and we all do, but I'm sure whatever it is, we should just let Zordon, Billy and Alpha handle it Jason said as he again leaned back in his chair. Tommy sighed and shook his head "there's always the possibility that those three might be hiding the information from us" Tommy said as he stood up and headed out the Youth Center.

**Reefside, California**

**Hart's Residence**

"So when were you planning on telling me that you sent Merrick out here" Kimberly said clearly into a television like object. "It was only to protect you" a masculine voice stated "dad, how many times have we been over this" Kim said as she gave a look at her father "honey he's not there to always be there, just to keep you safe" her father continued "yes father, but we've already discussed the Guardian' issue on Earth" Kim argued "Kimberly, you are a Princess, and you just have to accept the terms that come with it" her father responded "now I must attend this meeting so I have to let you go now" her father continued "yes father" Kim said as she let out a sigh as the video went out showing a black screen. "Ugh" Kim exclaimed as she fell back on the couch had been sitting on in the living room. "If I'm that much of a problem for you, I can always leave" Merrick said as he appeared from around the corner into the room. Kim looked over at him from where she sat and shook her head "its not that, its just" she began "with both Galaxia and Nexus out and about I'm worried how this will affect certain situations" she continued as she stood up and turned to head upstairs. "Hey" Merrick said as he stopped her by the arm and turned her to face him "those were different times" he began "and I understand that if me being here causes some trouble but" Merrick continued "its nothing like that" Kim interrupted as she shook her head "those times were different, but that still doesn't affect certain emotions" Kimberly said as she flashed a smile and then turned to continue her way up the stairs to her room.

Merrick sighed as he heard a door shut "did I interrupt something" a voice said suddenly from behind Merrick. In one quick motion, Merrick turned around and placed himself in a fighting stance "whoa take it easy there Merrick" the voice continued as the figure raised its hands in defense "Mrs. Hart let me in, I'm not here for trouble" the voice continued "Billy" Merrick said as he straighten himself up "long time no see eh" Billy said as he walked further into the living room of the house setting his laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch beside the video communicator that belonged to Kim. "What brings you here" Merrick asked as he stepped forward towards Billy standing on the other side of the couch. "Well" Billy began "hey Merrick" Kim shouted as she came down the staircase "do you" she began as she turned to find Billy before her "Billy" she exclaimed excitedly as she ran up to him and gave him a hug "its so good to see you again" Kim said while hugging him "you too Kim" Billy said returning the embrace "you have no idea how long its been" Billy continued as they parted giving her a smile "I'd say its been too long" Kim said as she smiled once more. "So what brings you here" Merrick asked as he looked at Billy in question "wanting to get rid of me already Merrick" Billy asked with a grin "no just wondering what brings you all the way from Angel Grove" Merrick stated as he folded his arms. Kim turned from facing Merrick to facing Billy wondering what exactly did bring Billy all the way out to her house. "Well it has to do with the Rangers" Billy said as he looked down at Kimberly before looking over at Merrick "what Rangers" Merrick asked as he raised an eyebrow "the Zeo Rangers" Kimberly said as she looked down "what about them" Merrick asked again stepping forward near Kim and looking up at Billy. Billy looked from Merrick to Kim "they're starting to suspect" Billy began "Tommy's dead set on figuring out what happened that day at the park" he continued as he looked on between the two. "Its none of their business" Merrick began as he placed hid hands in his pockets and looked on at Billy "yea, but" Billy began "he's right" Kim said as she turned partially to face Merrick and then looked back at Billy "they don't need to know anything" she finished out as she turned to Merrick and gave him a nod.

**Somewhere Deep in Space:  
Dark Moon of Eltar**

"Damn that retched Princess" a voice cried as a blast was shot in a dark castle, "I'm tired of this damn planet" the voice continued "and you Nexus" the voice said once more "you have failed me once more to capture that Princess and her animal spirit" the figure said it raised from where it sat on a throne "my apologies your majesty" Nexus said as he bowed down in front of the figure. "Do not fail me again you hear" the voice asked loudly "yes Galaxia" Nexus said as he looked up at her. "Ugh" Galaxia let out as she walked over to the balcony of her castle "I will win the war Princess, Eltar will be mine" she continued as she looked on at the white planet, known as Eltar, before her, "but it seems that I'll have to take Earth before I even get the chance to take Eltar" Galaxia said as the view off her balcony switched to that of the blue planet known as Earth.

AN: End of Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it!!! Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Power Rangers!!! I know this should be like on top of every chapter, but its not… and I apologize.

**A/N: **Shippings will more than likely include Tommy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Ryan/Kelsey, and Merrick/Kim (though that will be explained in the story… if I can get there. :p )

general-joseph-dickson: sorry that it appeared that Kim had an attitude and I really didn't mean to portray it that way so I apologize for it. Thanks for your review though!  
jps1926: I too hope it doesn't take 50 chapters to get my point across, but knowing me I like to drag this out some… I'll try my best to get straight to the point. Thanks for your review!  
RedJewel2662: Reasons for the letter will be mentioned in the story, but the story doesn't revolve around the letter completely. Thanks for your review!

**Chapter 3**

**Angel Grove Park**

Tommy sighed as he approached the lake that held so many memories for him 'come on Kim, what are you hiding' he thought as he bent down to pick up a few stones and tossed them out into the water. Standing there led him back to memories he had almost forgotten, not that he ever would, but memories of his and Kimberly's first kiss, their first date, memories of them being together had flooded him. Then the memory of the letter she sent came to him, something that Tommy was so unsure as to why Kim would send such a letter to him. They had been happy right, or so Tommy had thought but the letter revealed something that Tommy never saw coming. Kimberly had indeed left him for some other guy she had met while in Florida, of all things to happen, it had to be another, another that came and swept 'his' Princess of her feet, another to call her 'Beautiful', another to hold her and call her his own. Tommy sighed and shook his head at the thought "Tommy" he heard and as he turned around to face the figure he came face to face with his current girlfriend, Kat. "Hey" Kat continued as she approached him "you okay" she asked through her Australian accent as she placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort. Tommy looked on at Kat, someone who at the moment of the letter was there to comfort him, and at first thought that that was all she was there for, but that was until thoughts of her kept reoccurring in his mind "yea" Tommy replied as he gave a nod and flashed a smile. Kat smiled back at him and opened her mouth to say something when the all familiar six not rhythm chimed. Tommy shook his head and chuckled as he brought his hand up "we read you Zordon" he said into his communicator "Tommy, another attack has occurred in the Reefside area, you and Kat need to report to the other Rangers immediately" Zordon finished "we're on our way" Tommy said as he turned over at gave Kat a nod, who nodded back in return. "It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy shouted.

"Zeo Ranger 1: Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 5: Red!"

**Reefside, California  
Downtown**

"Hold it right there" Tommy shouted as he and the other rangers came up in front of the figure that was causing the riot in Downtown Reefside "well, well, well" the figure began "if it isn't the Princess's newest Guardians" it said with a laugh "it's a shame that she isn't here to watch you suffer" the figure's voice continued as he raised its arms to the air summoning a blade to its hand. "Who are you and what do you want here on Earth" Rocky called out as he stepped forward beside Tommy. The monster figure chuckled "I am Nexus, Master Warrior from the Dark Moon of Eltar" Nexus began as he swung his blade out "right, but what business do you have here on Earth" Jason asked as he looked on at their foe. "Earth is but a rung in the ladder to reaching the primary planet of Eltar" Nexus said as he stepped towards the Rangers "Eltar" Tanya let out in question as she looked over at Kat, who shrugged before looking over at her fellow teammates. Nexus chuckled evilly "you Guardians are so pathetic" Nexus said as he pulled off his cape "Heartless attack" he exclaimed as he once more pulled his hand to the air summoning the black shadow creatures from the day before. "Here we go again" Adam sad as he and the other rangers prepared for battle. Tommy gave a nod "no holding back guys" he said as he charged on at the creatures, the rest of the Rangers following behind.

**Hart's Residence**

"Kimberly" Kim's mother called out as she rushed into the living room where Kim, Merrick, and Billy stood, "you have a phone call" she let out as she brought Kim the phone "hello" Kim said into the phone "hey" she said excitedly as she smiled "no I'm afraid I can't make it in today" she said again "alright, bye" she finished as she hung up the phone and handed it back to her mother "Lisa" her mother asked "yep" Kim said as she nodded as she let out a sigh. "So what business brings both Merrick and Billy out here" Ms. Hart asked as she looked over at both Billy and Merrick before looking back at Kim "just some Eltarian fugitives out on the loose" Billy said with a shrug "hm.." Ms. Hart began again "well be careful" she said as she looked over at Kim "and take care of her" she finished as she looked over at Merrick before turning to head back into the den. Kim shook her head as she watched her mother leave "alright so what have you got on Galaxia and Nexus" Kim asked as she turned to Billy "same information as last time" Billy said as he took a seat on the couch and opened his laptop "great" Kim said as she ran a hand through her hair and looked down at Billy's laptop booting up. "Something's not right" Merrick said as he looked back toward the window showing rustling trees outside before looking back at Kimberly, "what do you mean" Kim asked as she looked over at Merrick concerned "Kim" Billy began as he called for Kim's attention "there's a strong reading on the Ranger Grid" he began as he looked up at both Kim and Merrick "what is it" Merrick asked as he stepped closer, looking over Kim's shoulder at the laptop "Nexus is in Downtown Reefside" Billy said as he looked down at his computer back up to the two "that's about a half hour drive from here" Kim said "and with the traffic at this time it'll be about a forty-five minute drive, we'll never get there in time" she continued once more as she looked on between Merrick and Billy "we have to try" Merrick said as he placed a hand on Kim's shoulder causing her to face him. Kim sighed and gave a nod "alright, you coming Billy" she asked as she looked over at Billy "no I think I'll keep a low profile and not let the Zeo Rangers know I know about you and all" Billy said with a laugh "good point" Kim said as she took Merrick's hand "we'll see you later then" she said as she turned and led her and Merrick out of the house.

**Downtown Reefside**

"Ah!" the Rangers called out as they were thrown back by the attack of the Heartless "poor Guardians, these are my strongest warriors" a feminine voice said revealing the one and only Galaxia, Queen of the Dark Moon of Eltar, before the Rangers demorphed selves "you don't stand a chance" Galaxia continued as she mocked the Rangers. "What do you want with us" Kat exclaimed as she stood up to face her "Kat stop" Tommy said as he reached out to stop her, catching her before she fell "what do we want with you" Galaxia asked as she then laughed "we want nothing with you" Galaxia said as she crossed her arms across her chest "we're just in for capturing the Princess" Galaxia said as she smirked evilly at the Rangers. "If you want the Princess you'll have to get by us" a voice called out causing Nexus to growl under his breath "Your Majesty, its them" Nexus stated as he raised his blade out. "So the ugly bad guy recognized us eh" another voice said "guess we'll just have to give him a prize for figuring us out" said another "oh come on you guys, lets just get this over with" said a feminine voice this time. "Reveal yourselves" Galaxia called out "ouch, you wound us 'Your Majesty" one of the voices called out mockingly as four figures began to appear from the far side.

"Tommy look" Jason said as he pointed at them "is that Andros" Jason asked as he and Tommy both looked over at the figures, and sure enough their old pal the Red Space Ranger had been there standing amongst the four. Andros looked over at both Tommy and Jason and gave them a nod before turning over towards Galaxia and Nexus "this is your last chance Galaxia, leave now in one piece or fight and be forever bound to the Dark Moon" Andros said as he stepped forward from the group. Galaxia shook in anger "how dare you four reveal yourselves upon me in this fashion" she exclaimed as she raised her hand "You Guardians shall perish for the treason you have presented" she shouted as she fired a large amount of energy at the four only to be obscured in another direction by another blast. "I'm afraid you can't call such a crime" a soft feminine voice called out, "you're not current royalty" the voice continued as the figure stepped forward from the dust. Galaxia smirked "so we meet again Princess" she called out, as she looked on at Kimberly before her. 'Kim' Tommy thought as he looked on at the battle between the two "there's Kim" Adam called out as he looked over at his teammates before looking back over at where Kim stood with the others "anybody know what's going on" Rocky asked as he scratched his head and looked on "come on, lets get closer" Tommy said as he stepped forward closing in on the battle, his team following close behind.

As Kimberly stood before Galaxia she couldn't help but notice the smirk on Nexus's scrounged face "what are you so thrilled about" Kim asked him "finally a worthy opponent" he stated as he glistened his blade in the sun looking past Kimberly and the others. Kim stood strong and realized that Nexus hadn't been talking about her or her friends behind her, but the one person she had brought with her, Merrick. 'Merrick' she thought as she turned to look for him 'where is he' she continued to herself as she continued to search for him. "Well then, I was wondering when he'd show up" Galaxia said slyly as she looked from Kim over to a figure behind the group. "Looks like you got your wish" Merrick said as he stepped forward from the shadows of the trees around the Downtown area "although, I'm afraid it'll be your last one, Nexus" Merrick said as he fell into a fighting stance. "Kim" Jason called out as he and the other Rangers approached her and the others that were with her "Jason" she said in shock as she turned to face him "what's going on" Tommy asked bluntly as he stepped forward a stern look upon his face. "I'll explain later, right now you all have to leave" Kim began as he pushed Jason back away from the fight. "Shall we" Nexus asked Merrick referring to the start of a battle "fine by me" Merrick stated calmly as he began walking out to meet Nexus. "Merrick" Kim called as she turned from where she was to catch Merrick's hand "now's not the time" she said as she stopped him causing Merrick to look back at her "what's the matter Princess, afraid your boyfriend might just lose the battle" Galaxia said as she laughed causing Kim to look up at her with a slight glare. "We're warning you now Galaxia, either you leave now in once piece or we'll send you and your so called warriors packing in several" Merrick said as he turned to face Galaxia "I'm afraid that just wont cut it" Nexus said as he threw his blade at Merrick and Kim. "Hold on" Merrick called out to Kim as he took hold of her and jumped, causing the others to dodge the blade completely and letting it return back to Nexus. As both Merrick and Kimberly landed back onto the ground, Merrick reached out his hand and summoned a silver sword "Merrick" Kim said as she stopped him once more "don't worry, I'll make it quick" Merrick said with a grin as he stepped away from Kim and the others, heading towards Nexus, "let's go Nexus" Merrick said as he wielded the sword. As Nexus swung his blade, Merrick took it to easy dodge "you're slow" Merrick said as he broke Nexus's grip on his blade with his sword "now its game over" Merrick said as he held his sword to Nexus's throat. Galaxia stood furious "you haven't heard the last of me yet Princess, I will obtain your precious planet Eltar" Galaxia exclaimed she hovered into the air "Nexus, let us leave this place" she hollered as Merrick let down the blade, allowing Nexus to hover up to where Galaxia had been and within an instant the both disappeared, taking their Shadow Heartless with them.

"Told you it would be quick" Merrick said as he approached Kim with a grin "you still could have gotten hurt" Kim said as she shook her head at him "I thought I was supposed to be the one that worried and got paranoid over everything" Merrick said as he materialized his sword back into nothing "yea, but" Kim began "Ahem" Jason interrupted causing both Merrick and Kim to look at him "and explanation Kim" Jason said "I believe you owe it now" he continued as he folded his arms across his chest and gave her a look of seriousness. Kim chuckled and gave a nod "now I suppose I do" she said looking up at Jason, Tommy, and the others, "but not here" Kim continued as she began to read them directions to her house, where she promised they would be informed of everything.

**A/N: End of Chapter 3, I hope you all enjoyed it!!**


	5. Author's Note: The Sequel

Hello:

To the Fans of this Wonderful Story,

I must say that this story will be on hiatus til further notice.  
I have a plan of doing A LOT of rewriting and reposting, so hopefully I'll get in the first chapter soon.

Thanks to all who reviewed, they were much greatly appreciated. :

-Veronica


	6. Moving Notice

Hello:

To the Fans of this Wonderful Story,

I must say that this story will be on hiatus til further notice.  
I'm planning to move all of the stories that I have written under all my past accounts to only one and so this story is moving.

Visit Inspired Soledad

To see all of my other work and this story again. :]

Thanks to all who reviewed, they were much greatly appreciated. :

-Veronica


End file.
